


fictober 2019

by starclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starclub/pseuds/starclub
Summary: fictober 2019, nct ships





	1. day one; "itll be fun, trust me"

“It'll be fun trust me” Jaemin whispers mischievously against the shell of Jisungs ear. 

He shivers hoping Jaemin didn't notice, “we're gonna get in trouble!”

“Not unless we don't get caught, so shhh” Jaemin presses a finger to Jisungs lips. 

Effectively it both shuts him up and flusters him. Jisung doesn't know why he even bothers trying to argue when he knows full well Jaemin could convince him to do anything. Even this terrible idea hed easily convinced Jisung into. The duo climbs down the stairs swiftly and quietly, then Jaemin leads them around the back of the cafeteria to a window and pushes it open. 

Jisung looks at him unimpressed, “no way can I pull myself up there” 

“You don't have to” Jaemin shrugs. 

Jaemin makes it look easy as he pulls himself up and through the window. Jisung blushes again and thinks, _wow Jaemin is really strong _. Soon the back door swings open and reveals Jaemin grinning with two popsicles in hand. He closes the door behind him and unfortunately, there was a loud click. Jisung cringes and exactly what he expected happened. 

They hear the distinct voice of Taeyong, the camp manager, “whos there” followed by the beam of a flashlight, “come out here now” 

Jaemin flys by Jisung in a dead sprint only pausing to tug him, “run, run” 

Without a second thought, Jisung grabs Jaemins hand and lets him grab him along. By the time they reach the docks both of them have to double over to catch their breath.

“I knew we would get caught” Jisung whines, “were camp leaders, were supposed to set a good example. 

Jaemin tosses the popsicle at him and Jisung has to fumble to catch it, “We didn't get caught so it's fine” Jisung rolls his eyes, Jaemin grins at him again, “let's stay here, put our feet in the water”

He stares at Jaemin thinking about how nervous he was but ignores it, “that sounds nice”

They both pull off shoes and socks and settle down at the end of the dock, letting their feet slowly into the water. 

Jisung shivers slightly, “it's kinda cold”

“Mhm” Jaemin hums but he's looking up, “view is worth it though”

Jisung follows his eye line admiring the stars, “yeah you're right” 

They both eat their popsicles for a while, staring at the stars. Jisung was happy they were the type of people that could sit in comfortable silence together. He could feel Jaemin continuously stealing glances at him, but Jisung couldn't bring himself to look back. Until Jaemin moved closer and stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Your lips are blue” Jaemin pointed out.

“And yours are red” Jisung chuckles. 

“Can I try some of you popsicle? You can have some of mine too” Jaemin requests eagerly.

“Oh um, sure?” in the back of his mind he thinks Jisung remembers very well Jaemin eating this flavor the other day, he blushes at the idea of sharing it with Jaemin though and holds it out, “here”

But Jaemin doesn't even spare the popsicle a glance, never taking his eyes off Jisungs as he leans in. Jaemins free hand comes up cupping the back of Jisungs neck softly, Jisung swallows nervously. Their eyes flutter closed when their lips finally connect. There's a splash neither of them pay attention to. Jaemin tilts his head deepening the kiss, Jisung sighs in satisfaction. He feels Jaemins hand is tangling into his hair, and Jisungs own hands fly to Jaemins waist. Jisungs heart was bursting in his chest, he'd had a crush on Jaemin the whole summer but he'd never dreamed this would happen. 

Jaemin pulled back with a small smile, he pulls a pretend thinking face, “hmm blue flavor is good”

Jisung flashes brightly making Jaemins smile widen, “r-red is good too” he then looks at his hand that's now missing a popsicle, “oh I think I dropped mine”

“We can share!” Jaemin holds out his popsicle and this time he takes it. 

_Maybe this summer will be more exciting than he thought,_ Jisung thinks happily.


	2. Day two; "just follow me, i know the area"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d-2

Jisung ducked closely behind Jenos back watching him carefully peek around the corner. Jisung kept a close eye behind them in hopes of avoiding being snuck up on. He notices Jeno looking between the two hallways confused and rolls his eyes.

“You got us lost didn't you” Jisung huffs, and stands straight adjusting his holster. 

Jeno glares at him from the corner of his eye, keeping his gun in a firm defensive position, “we are not lost” he speaks gruffly, “just follow me I know the area” 

“Well I would think so, I'm only in the first six months of training, you've been here two years” Jisung gestures around, “but yet, do you know where we are? No. so let me take the league, it won't kill you”

Jeno swallows his pride and steps behind Jisung, but not without grumbling to himself, “fine just go already” 

Jisung grins and leads them in crouched jog down the left hall, pausing to check around the corner. He jerks back bumping into Jeno when he sees what is unmistakably a figure at the end of the hall.

He and Jeno lean close together, “someone at the end of the hall, I think it's Jaemin” 

“Shit” Jeno mutters, “um okay let me think” 

“Jaemin is gonna beat us isn't he” Jisung sighs sinking to the floor disappointedly, “I don't want to fail again” 

Jeno gets on his knees next to him, “he won't, not this time” he grasps Jisung's shoulders, “Jisung face it we're a good team, he's the last member left”

Jisung nods, “right, right, we will pass” 

“We will, and we’ll officially be partners” Jeno grins, “so let's just storm him, at least one of us will survive, maybe” 

“Yeah or we can do a better plan since it's down to just Jaemin” he peeks around the corner to see Jaemin still there, “give me a boost”

Jeno looks up to where Jisung is pointing, “you think you can pull off that shot?” 

“I can do it” Jisung speaks confidently. 

“Let's do it then” Jeno locks his fingers together for Jisungs foot, “don't worry I won't let you fall”

“Thank you” 

Jeno hoists Jisung up onto the small platform. Jisung keeps himself flat down on his stomach and army crawls to the edge. Quietly he awkwardly reaches down to his thigh pulling his gun from his holster. Jisung aims the gun and takes a deep breath and takes two shots at Jaemins chest, by some miracle both land perfectly in the center. The lights come on and he has to squint his eyes but a grin still overtakes his face. 

The loud voice of Kun booms over the speaker, “park Jisung you have passed the test” 

He hears Jeno cheer from below and he smiles even wider. Jisung walks to the edge carefully letting himself down, he doesn't miss what he assumes is Jenos hand on his waist making sure he makes it to the ground safely. 

Jeno wraps his arms around Jisung proudly, “good job, well be great teammates” 

Jaemin rounds the corner, bright pink paint splattered on his chest, “how the hell did you make that shot?” 

Renjun joins them from the hall behind, “I guess Jisung is agent material” 

Jeno pats his back, “good job Jisung” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading,  
talk to me maybe? [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  

> 
> \- Marie


	3. Day 3; "now? now you listen to me?""

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d-3

“Now? Now you listen to me?” Jeno groans as the doorknob falls off into Jaemins hand. 

Jaemin turns to look at Jeno with a pout, “well I didn't know when you said ‘this house is old and very breakable’ that you meant the doorknob” he huffs, “and! Yes I was finally listening and being careful, I carefully turned the doorknob so it's not my fault” 

“It really seems like your fault from here” Jeno mumbles falling onto the couch. 

“Well im choosing to blame Chenle who thought it would be a great idea to check out this supposed haunted house” Jaemin looks around the room unimpressed, “and it's lame in the daylight, very unscary” 

Jeno laughs loudly when the boy screeches and dives onto the couch with him after hearing something fall off the shelf.

Jeno throws his arm around Jaemin pulling him close, “not scary?”

“Not scary! Shut up!” Jaemin smacks his chest. 

Jeno surprises him by climbing into his lap, “now, now don't be mad” 

Jaemin suppresses the urge to roll his eyes, “I remember saying shut up, not that I'm mad” 

“You're just upset because you're a scaredy cat” he giggles only to have Jaemin dump him out of his lap. 

From the ground Jeno glares at him, “fine I'll just shut up” he gets up and stomps over to the other chair in the room, “ill be shutting up over here if you need me” 

Jaemin throws his head back sighing, he pushes himself up. He slowly walks over to where Jeno is sulking, he gets on his knees and holds his hand.

Jeno does not spare a glance to Jaemin is staring up at him intently, “come on Jeno, don't pout” Childishly Jeno turns his head further and Jaemin sighs, “im sorry” he kisses the tips of Jenos fingers softly, finally that gets him to look at Jaemin, “i'm sorry that i got us locked in here” Jeno makes a noise of disfatication, Jaemin frowns continuing, “um i'm sorry for telling you to shut up” he pauses, “twice” 

Jeno looks at him with a small smile and Jaemin grins leaning up as far as he can on his knees. Jenos small smile grows and meets Jaemin part way in a soft kiss. When Jeno tries to pull back Jaemin is quick to pull him back in slotting their lips together. The kiss turns eager, Jenos hands work into his hair, tugging at the strands. Jaemin gasps when Jeno bites down on his bottom lip, it makes him grin into the kiss. Jeno whines pulling him closer. When there's a knock at the door Jaemin squeaks, both of them look at the door wide eyed.

Jeno replies dumbly, “hello?” 

Jaemin yelps again when the door bursts open, its a police officer, the man smiled sympathetically, “there's two boys outside, they called and said the ghosts stole their friends, I presume you are the friends” 

They nod, Jaemin sheepishly smiles, “sorry about that, I broke the doorknob” 

The man nods, “this house isn't exactly sturdy” 

“Told you so” Jeno mumbles.

“Oh shut it” Jaemin bites back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading,  
talk to me maybe? [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  

> 
> \- Marie


	4. Day five; "i might just kiss you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d-5, day four skipped bcs i was sick :<

Jaemin grinned looking at the matching bracelets Jisung had just presented him. They had just gotten home from jeno and Donghyuck Christmas party at their place. Jisung had been holding onto the box all night waiting for the right time which ended up being once they got home. Now the two were sat on the couch in ugly Christmas sweaters, Santa hat tucked onto Jisungs head, and Jaemin staring at the jewelry box in awe. 

“You really got this for me?” Jaemin asks quietly.

Jisung blushes, “yes, Jaemin i-i want.” he seems to lose his words for a moment, “I'm trying to ask you to be my boyfriend” 

Jaemin looks at him wide-eyed, “you are?” Jisung nods and Jaemin smiles softly, “I might just kiss you” 

Jisungs already present blush brightens, “id be okay with that” 

He surprises Jaemin by taking the lead and leaning down and giving him a short kiss. Jaemin wasn't letting that happen though apparently, he whines and pulls him back in. they slot their lips back together and Jaemin sighs in content. He feels Jisungs fly up to cup the back of his neck when Jaemin deepens the kiss. 

Jaemin pulls back suddenly, “just in case it wasn't clear that was me saying yes”

“I caught on” Jisung giggles leaning in to give him one more kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading,  
talk to me maybe? [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  

> 
> \- Marie


	5. Day six; "yes, im aware. your point?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d-6

Jeno, Jaemin, and Jisung had been trying to figure out their relationship for a long time, now that they finally settled the only thing left was telling their friends. In the end, they went with Jenos idea of not making a big deal of it and letting them figure it out themselves. What they hadn't expected was to cause drama, but they underestimated how involved their friends were in their personal relationships. It started with Jaemins enthusiasm about kissing, he could barely help himself. Currently, Jaemin had his arms wrapped around Jenos waist while they kissed between the uncontrollable giggles. 

What they were unaware of was Renjun coming around the corner at just the wrong time to see them. His mouth fell open seeing Jaemins hand curling into the hair at the base of Jenos head. He quickly retreated from the hall, he looked up and his heart sank when he saw Jisung. Renjun knew very well that Jisung had a crush on Jaemin and he definitely didn't need to see what was going on. 

“Jisung!” Renjun yelled jumping in his path, “come with me I need you!” 

“Um i have plans that way” Jisung said while trying to go around him. 

“Nope come with me first” he starts dragging the substantially taller boy down the hallway. 

Jisung whines, “Renjun why I have things to do” 

“Your ‘things’ are unimportant at this moment” Renjun grumbles continuing to tug him the opposite direction.

Back where Jeno and Jaemin are Jeno is pulling away with a whine, “where is Jisung” 

“I don't know” Jaemin pouts, “I'll go find him” 

“Good, because I like, miss him, or something I guess” Jeno slides down the wall to a sitting position. 

“You know you could just say, ‘I miss you’ without trying to pretend you're not saying it” Jaemin suggests with a smirk.

Jeno just glares at him and he takes that as his sign to go find Jisung. Jaemin pats Jeno on the head and go in search of Jisung. He finds Jisung not too far away waiting outside a door with arms crossed and pout on his face. 

Jaemin runs up and wraps his arms around Jisung happily, “why are you here and not where we agreed?” 

Jisung looks down a smile making its way face when he looks at Jaemin, “well Renjun told me to wait here and I was going to just leave but he threatened my life” he shrugged, “so you know, here I am”

Jaemin laughs lightly, “fine. One for the road then?” 

Jisung flushes and turns in Jaemins hold, Jisung leans them against the wall and holds Jaemins face. His and Jaemins lips hadn't even touched yet when there's a screech that unmistakably belonged to Renjun, and then he pushes Jisung away from Jaemin. 

“Renjun!” Jisung angrily stomps his foot, “not to sound like a basic annoying teenager but are you trying to ruin my life?” 

Renjun shakes his head and turns to point accusingly at Jaemin, “I will not let you hurt my best friend, na Jaemin!” 

“Well, I was planning on kissing him? Not attacking him” Jaemin crosses his arms with a shrug. 

Renjun turns back to Jisung looking at him with the saddest look on his face, “Jisung I didn't want to tell you but I saw Jaemin and Jeno kissing earlier”

The worried look on Jisungs face fades and he starts giggling, “yes, I'm aware. Your point?” 

Renjuns mouth opens and closes a few times, he's confused, understandably.

Jeno appears around the corner and throws his arms up, “what is taking you two so long” he furrowed his eyebrows at Renjuns distraught state, he glances at Jaemin, “is Renjun okay” 

“Well remember when we said we thought it'd be obvious that we were all dating?” Jisung laughs and wraps an arm around Renjuns shoulder, “well someone is just putting it together” 

“Really?” Donghyuck comes out of the door suddenly, “I figured it out a week ago, I'm pretty sure I even congratulated them in front of you” he pauses, “yes I may have been listening through the door, continue please”

Renjun hits Jisung chest roughly, “and you didn't tell me? You are the worst friend” 

“I'm sorry I thought you knew!” Jisung defended himself. 

“Also” Donghyuck chimes in, “what kind of weirdos plan the times they'll kiss” 

“Hey were busy people” Jeno throws back.

“Well Jisung, I am happy for you” Renjun speaks wholesomely, “but I am planning to be mad at you for the next two weeks and you better be ready to make up for it”

“Got it” Jisung smiled sheepishly. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading,  
talk to me maybe? [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  

> 
> \- Marie


	6. Day eight; "can you stay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d-8

Jisung could tell jeno was close to crying and was trying so hard to hold it back. He knew how upsetting it must be to be so frustrated that it brings you to tears so he felt guilty just watching it happen to jeno. Normally the others teasing wouldn't bother him, they all teased each other, but apparently jeno really wasn't in the mood. Jisung watched as no one else seemed to notice his eyes turned glassy then suddenly left the room without a word. No one else seemed to be planning to go with him so he hesitantly got up heading out of the room as well. He looked around for jeno for a while before he found him outside sitting on the steps.

“Jeno?” he whispers, it's dark out, and cold.

Jeno wipes at his eyes a bit, “im okay” 

Jisung walks the rest of the way to sit next to him, “are you?” 

“Yeah, im just tired and i don't know” he shrugged.

Jisung nodded, “I noticed” he paused, “so you're okay?”

Jeno smiled sheepishly, “yeah im good, just need a breather”   
  


“Ill leave you alone then” jisung smiles starting to stand. 

“W-wait” jeno catches the fabric of his sweatshirt, “can you stay?” 

“Of course”

He sits back down next to him and jeno leans on him, “thanks”

Jisung leans his head onto jenos, “anytime”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading,  
i really thrive off of comments and kudos so please leave them!
> 
> [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  

> 
> \- Marie


	7. Day eleven; "its not always like this"

Jisung blushes when he sees jaemin walk into the cafe, he's a regular here, and jisungs crush continues to flourish. Jaemin walks up to the counter with his signature smile that made jisungs heart flutter. 

“Good morning, what can I get you?” Jisung smiles back. Jaemin glances at the menu, even though he gets the same thing every time, “the usual jaemin?” He asks hesitantly. 

A light blush comes over jaemins cheeks, “yes please, thank you jisung” 

Jisung nods jotting jaemins name on a cup, they both jump when there's a crash in the kitchen.

Its followed by yelling, jisungs brothers fighting about who knows what this time, “it's not always like this” 

Jaemin laughs, “jisung you know i come here almost everyday, right?”

Jisung shyly smiles, “right, uh, it's not usually this loud” jaemin raises an eyebrow and jisung sighs, “let me just go check on them” 

Jisung stalks angrily back to the kitchen and throws his arms up at the mess his brothers are created, “what are you doing” 

Taeyong and jaehyun share a look, “uh nothing”

Jisung speaks in a hushed voice, “You guys are embarrassing me, can you please just stop for like 15 minutes until jaemin leaves”

“Oh jaemin?” Jaehyun asks with a smirk, “will you give him your number this time” 

“He doesn't want it, do we really need to do this every time?” Jisung mumbles. 

Taeyong coos and walks over pinching his cheeks, “that's not true now get back out there” 

“You have flour on your hands” jisung whines reaching for the towel but taeyong just shoves him back out the doors. 

Jisung huffs and makes jaemins drink. He walks back setting jaemins coffee in front of him, “sorry for the wait” 

“I don't mind” jaemin giggles, “you know you have flour on your cheeks?” 

“Yes…” jisung blushes. 

Jaemin frowns looking at his cup, “this is wrong”

“B-but this is the same as always?” Jisung grabs the cup checking the cup. 

“Its the cup” he explains further. 

“Um did you want a different size?” Jisung asks with a worried expression. 

“No that's just missing something” when he's still looking confused jaemin smiles, “like your number? If you don't mind”

Jisung blushes brightly wondering if he'd heard what they said in the kitchen. But, he’s really too distracted fumbling for the marker and scrawling his number on the cup, “here, um, hear from you soon?” 

“Ill text you” jaemin smiled, waving as he walked out. 

Jisung hears one of his brothers yell “finally” from the kitchen and he rolls his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading,  
i really thrive off of comments and kudos so please leave them!
> 
> [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  

> 
> \- Marie


	8. Day nine; "theres a certain taste to it"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d-9

Jaemin isn't sure why or when Jisung suddenly decided he wanted to learn how to cook. He's tried to show him how to make a few different things, all of the times Jisung ended up standing there watching.

As expected again Jisung is standing there watching, “Jisung, come on you have to be the one to do it” Jisung jumped when the pan made a sizzling noise and Jaemin laughed, “its only because we just washed the pan”

“What do I do?” he asks approaching hesitantly. 

“Here” Jaemin hands him a bowl hed cracked an egg into, “mix this, ill tell you when to stop” 

Jaemin goes to check for something in the fridge and Jisung awkwardly mixes the egg with a frown, “Jaemin I feel like this is not working” 

Jaemin walks over and looks at him curiously until he giggles seeing how Jisung is mixing, “look, do it like this” he puts his hand over Jisungs making him blush and shows him how to properly mix it, “there you go” 

Jisung grins in response, “thanks!” 

Jaemin is happily surprised as Jisung seems to follow every instruction well and was able to actually present Jaemin with a finished dish. 

“You try it first!” Jisung insists.

Jaemin doesnt think anything of it taking a generous bite. He tries to not pull a face, he's not sure if he manages to keep it straight.

Jaemin coughs after swallowing, “um” he forces a smile, “there's a certain taste to it” 

“It's bad,” Jisung says flatly.

“No, no, no” Jaemin stands taking the bowl and setting it on the counter to wrap his arms around Jisung, “it's not bad, something is just off? Did you add something?”

Jisung pouts, “I spilled something but I didn't think it'd make a difference”

“Its okay baby, we can try again” Jaemin kisses him softly.

Jisung puffs out his cheeks, “okay”

“I love you” Jaemin mumbles against his ear.

Jisung whines hitting at him then speaks in a low voice, “I love you too” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading,  
i really thrive off of comments and kudos so please leave them!
> 
> [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  

> 
> \- Marie


	9. Day 12; "what if i dont see it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d-12

“Jeno” Jaemin whispers into the silence of the room.

Jeno jumps slightly, “I thought you were asleep” 

“I was just thinking” he whispers and moves closer to Jeno in the bed their sharing, “how did you know you were in love?” 

Jeno chokes on presumably nothing, “w-what”

“How did  _ you  _ lee Jeno know you were in love with that boy you refuse to tell me about” Jeno doesn't have to see him to know Jaemin is pouting.

“It's just a feeling?” he shrugs.

“That is no help” 

Jeno sighs wondering what in god's name he ever did to deserve this. The last thing he wanted to be doing was trying to explain love to Jaemin, when he was in fact in love with Jaemin. He groans and rolls over to ignore him.

“I'm not helping you with this, go to bed” Jeno presses his face back into the pillow.

Jaemin whines wrapping his arms around Jenos waist and tucks his face into Jenos nack, “Jeno your my best friend you're supposed to help me” 

Jeno whines now, “why me, ask someone else”

“You are the only one who I know says they are in love with someone, like, romantically” he sighs, “there's no one else, please im just curious” 

“Fine” Jeno groans rolling over to face him, “I don't know how to explain it, you'll know it when you feel it, you'll see it”

Jaemin stares at him intently, “what if i don't see it?”

  
Jeno laughs quietly, “you will Jaemin, ive never met anyone who has seemed so capable of love” he rubs Jaemins waist, “you'll feel it soon”  _ I hope you'll feel it for me.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading,  
i really thrive off of comments and kudos so please leave them!
> 
> [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  

> 
> \- Marie

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,  
i really thrive off of comments and kudos so please leave them!
> 
> [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/jaesungluv)  
[twt](https://twitter.com/forjaesung)  

> 
> \- Marie


End file.
